Stronger, then both
by celticgirl101
Summary: When Bella and her younger sister Kiranna, move back to Folks, they both encounter strange boys that they soon fall in love with. But with school life, a relationship and a distant sister, Kiranna's life begins to fall apart. After one fateful night, her life is changed forever. She must come to grips with the new person she has become, and try to save the people she loves.
1. Bella's Sister

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. **

**A/N. Ok! I really wanted to write something about twilight and i've always wondered what it would be like if Bella had a sister. So here it is. I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It's been so long since i've been in Forks. It's been so long since i've seen Charlie. I'm pretty sure I was around 9 the last time I was here. I'm 15 now. Bella's 17. She's the oldest.

Charlie look's so sad. He was like that the last time we were here. The break-up with mum broke him I guess. But he seems happier now that his daughters are here. He picked us up from the airport not long ago. We had to stay in Forks because Phil and mom had to go somehwere for baseball training or something. I don't really know. They didn't really explain it all to me. Phil's not so bad. He's cool.

We pull up to Charlie's house. It's so strange to see it after so long.

"Here we are girls. Home sweet home," Charlie says as he looks at both of us, smiles and steps out of the car. My sister turns around to see me looking at the house from the back seat. I hear Charlie getting our bags out of the back.

"You ready Ki?" Bell asks. I snap out of my daze and look at her staring at me.

"Yeah. I'm ready," I say smiling and get out of the car.

The two of us walk up and in to the house, where Charlie is already standing inside.

"I've put you're bags in you'r rooms," he tells us as he points up the stairs. "If you'r hungry just tell me. Plane food always sucks."

I smile, plane food really does suck. "Thanks Charlie," I say and run up the stairs to my room. I open the door and everything is exactly as I remember it. Nothing's changed. The walls are still the purple-grey I remember them to be. The bed is neatly done and the furniture has loads of dust on it. I sit down on my bed, next to the two bags I brought with me from California, and just stare at my door for what feels like forever. Until I realise I should really unpack. So that's what I did. I opened my first bag and took out everything that was inside. I only really have plain clothes. A couple pairs of skinny and fitted jeans. Long and short sleaved plain and straiped tops that hug my waist, and then theirs the other bag with my 4 pairs of converses inside. And a couple of jackets and hoodies. Oh and two skirts that i've hardly ever worn, and not really sure why I brought.

I walk to the bathroom and put my stuff in the cupboard and look at myself in the mirror. I basically look like an inch sorter version of Bell. My hair is longer though, just above my elbow and a dark brown. And my eyes are a deeper color of brown then hers. But everything else is the same. We both have fair skin, but mine is slightly more tanned then hers. We did live in California after all. We both have moms nose and flushed cheeks.

I look at myself more closely in the mirror. I wear make-up, unlike Bell. But I hardly wear any. Just some mascara and lip balm. Maybe some eyeshadow if it's a special occasion. I turely look at myself, like i've never seen me before. I don't know what i'm looking for or what i'm thinking. I just back away from the mirror and go back to my room. I shove my now empty bags in to the wordrobe and litirally collapse on the bed. I don't realise how tired I am until i'm lying face first on my pillow, and drift off to sleep.

* * *

I wake to someone shaking my shoulder. I moan a 'why the hell did you wake me' kind of moan. I turn my head to see Bell staring straight at me. I narrow my eyes at her.

"What?" I ask, still tired.

"You fell asleep," well that's freaking obvious I think in my mind, "And I wanted to ask if you wanted something to eat."

"Um," I say, lifting off the bed to sit up, "what is there to eat?" I ask not really starving at the moment.

"Well Charlie ordered pizza or there's some salad. If you dont want pizza or salad you can make you'r self a sandwich or something."

A slice of pizza and salad isn't sounding so bad right now. "Yeah, sure." I look at her, and she crosses her arms.

"Well, come down now then," she turns and stops at the door frame. She looks back at me and narrows her eyes at me. "And don't come down all moody."

"Moody? What do you mean moody?" I ask her.

"You'r always moody when you wake up."

"I am not moody when I wake up!" I scowl at her.

She raises her eyebrow. I scowl again.

"Fine." And she walks out of the room.

I get off the bed and walk around the room to try to wake up. After a little while I walk out my bedroom door and down stairs to the kitchen where Charlie and Bella have just sat down at the table. I grab a slice of BBQ chicken and pepper pizza, my favorite, and a bowl of salad, also my favorite. I sit down in between Charlie and Bell and take a pepper off my pizza and eat it.

"Hey Kira, we're going to start school next week," Bell says halfway through her salad.

"No point going for only two days. So why not start fresh on Monday," Charlie explains. It's then I remember it's only Wednesday.

"Ok, fine," I tell them both because I don't know what else to say, and continue to eat my food.

Starting school in the middle or term. Not knowing anyone. Having to go to school.

I don't know why i'm not ecstatic.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it. I will update soon.**


	2. School

**A/N. Thanks so much for the ones who added me to their favourites. Means a lot.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I heard commotion outside my bedroom window right after I had finished my dinner. I open my window and pop my head out. Turns out Charlie was giving Bell a truck and she was going ecstatic. She was inside the truck, but someone else was sitting in the passanger seat. It wasn't Charlie, he was to busy talking to someone. I look closer and see it's a tanned man in a wheelchair. They seem to be getting along good, like their good friends. He catches me looking. He smiles and waves at me. I beam at him and wave my hand.

"It's nice to see you again Kiranna," the man tells me. He looks oddly familiar. Like i've seen him before, but don't remember when.

"Just Kira," I smile. I never much liked my real name.

"Again?" I ask him.

"My name's Billy. You saw me the last time you were here. You probably don't remember me. You were so little then," He informs me.

I smile widely at him. Yes, I knew i've seen him before. "Well, it's nice seeing you again, Billy." He smiles a friendly smile.

"You guys should come round for dinner with us soon," he tells me. Us, ah. So that's who's with Bella. Probably his daughter or something. I glance at the passangers seat of the truck, that Bell and whoever they are, are still inside of.

"Yes, we'd love to," I tell him, and look at Charlie smiling happily, "Nice to see you again," I smile at him, and he waves goodbye. I close the window just as the passanger door opens.

I walk to my bed and go to sleep.

* * *

I wake up to one thought: Why the hell do I have to go to school?

It's not my favourite place on earth... You can probably tell. I guess school wasn't so bad back in California. I wasn't one of the 'popular' kids, but everyone knew me. I'm the friendly type of girl. I wasn't one of those snobby cows. I wasn't one for wearing so much make-up, no one could see my real face. Or one for wearing skirts so short you could see my ass. I wasn't quiet, but I wasn't exactly noisy. Ok yeah, i've been sent to detention a couple of times. Sometimes for being late, or sometimes for talking to much. Twice because Mr. Anderson is a total tool and a pervert.

I get out of bed, and walk lazily to the bathroom. I wake up at 6:30 in the morning. An hour before Bell. She doesn't take as long as I do to get ready.

I close the door behind me and take a shower. By the time i'm out, it's just turned 6:50. I go to my wardrobe and pick out my light blue skinny jeans and slip them on. Then I just pick a random top, that turns out to be my long sleaved white shirt with navy stripes, that hugs my waist and shows a slither of skin just above my jeans and decide to wear my white converses. I grab my small backpack that I brought with me from California. Well it was my school bag, now I guess it is again.

I look at the clock and it's 7:10. I walk down the stairs and go to the kitchen. I dump my bag on the floor next to the table, and go to the fridge. I grab the milk and then a bowl and spoon. I look in 2 cupboards before I find the right one with the breakfast cerials in it. And I make my breakfast. I'm halfway through it, when Bella walks in.

"Not going for a run this morning?" she asks me.

"No, i'm way to tired. Maybe tomorrow," I say in return, as she grabs the orange juice out of the fridge. Charlie walks in the the kitchen.

"Morning girls."

"Morning Charlie," I say, smiling.

"Morning Charlie."

"You girls ready for your first day in school?" He asks. Oh boy.

"Yeah," we both answer, simultaneously.

* * *

I close the door behind me, and walk up to the truck that Bell is already inside of.

I jump in to the passangers seat and slam the door, because I have to. It's rusty. And we drive to school in silence.

We pull in to the school carpark and Bell shuts off the engine.

"Remember, we have to go to the office first to get our schedules," she tells me.

"I know."

We jump out of the truck and I feel eyes all over me. Everyone in the car park are eyeing us. We walk past a big group of boys with a few girls somewhere inside. And half of the boys whistle as we pass. Freaking hell.

It's the same inside the school. All. Eyes. I mean. Don't they have anything else to do? We managed to make it to the office finally, after going through the hallway of eyes. A friendly woman handed us our schedules and told us welcome, and then we both split up.

"Meet you after school. I'll be waiting in the truck," Bell tells me, and then she turns and goes to her first class.

Oh good God. I have to go throught the hallway of hell again to get to my first class. This is going to be freaking great. I hate it when random people stare at me. It makes my skin crawl. And I was right. It's all eyes again.

I'm trying to find my locker, and having a hard time. After about 5 minutes of looking, more whistles and even more eyes. I finally find it. I punch in my code and then there's a pat on my shoulder. I turn to see a brown haired girl with blue eyes staring straight at me.

"Kiranna Swan is that you?" I've seen her before, I-

"Oh my God! Tiffany?" She grabs me, and gives me a bear hug.

"I knew it was you Kira! I havn't seen you for years! How are you?" She asks, pulling away from the hug.

"I'm-" I can't say more before two more girls, both with fair skin, one with brown hair and brown eyes, another with blonde hair and blue-green eyes with glasses come up to us. My memories are coming back so fast, that I can actually put names to those faces. My childhood best friends.

"Lily," the one with brown hair, "Sarah," the one with blonde.

"Oh my God," I say, overwhelmed, "How have you all been?"

All of them talk at once , and we'r all lost in a conversation until the bell rings and we have to go to class. We say goodbye for now and I go to class with Lily, who happens to be in the same chemistry class as me.

I walk in with Lily and everyone turns to look at me. A man in a white lab coat turns and looks at me.

"Ah, I see we have a new student with us today. You must be," he looks down at a piece of pink papur, "Kiranna Swan."

"Just Kira," I nod.

"Well, take a seat." Me and Lily go to the back of the class and grab two seats, and Mr. Hall begins the lesson. Everyone is still looking.

"Don't worry," Lily assures me, "it will die down in a week," she looks around and winks at me.

* * *

We all meet at lunch. I'm in the lunch queue, standing next to with Sarah. We are still catching up. I grab a salad and a packet of cheetos. We pay for food and Sarah takes me to a table that everyone is already sitting at. But there's also two boys there and an extra girl. I know one of the boys. Wait, is that-

"Adam?" I ask the blonde haired boy. He gets up and hugs me. Yeah it's Adam.

"Nice to see you again Ki!"

"Yeah, you to! How have you been?" I ask sitting down at the table.

"I've been good thanks. Oh hey! This is Rick," he points the to brown haired boy sitting next to Tiffany, "and this is Clare." He points to the strawberry blonde haired girl with brown eyes.

"Hi, i'm Kira," I tell them both.

The girl smiles warmly, "Hi. It's nice to meet you."

"You too."

The boy raises his hand and smiles, "Hey," I smile back at him.

We all start talking, and I look over Adam's shoulder and see that Bell is sitting at a table with a couple of people. She must have found her old friends or something.

Three more classes left, and then its home time!

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! I'll update soon. Bye!**


	3. La Push Beach

**A/N. Thanks to the ones who added me to their favourites. Reviews much appreciated. **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

It's been three days since i've started school. Every lunchtime i'm with the gang. Rick and Clare are in half my classes. I've gotten to know them really good. I've gotten quite close to Rick, thier both really cool.

It's Wednesday, and i'm standing in the lunch queue with Rick and Clare. We were all in the same algebra class. I look over at them standing next to me, in a deep conversation, and then randomly burst out laughing. I smile to myself seeing them together. I know their not together, and i've only been here for three days. But they look perfect with each other.

I change my gaze and look at the food infront of me. Wednesday, that mean's lasagna, i'm told. But unfortunately, it looks as if someone threw up on it, and I feel like i'm going to gag. So I opt out for the puke lasagna and go for the chicken salad. After paying for our food, we all walk to our table. Everyone else is already there. Tiffany, Lily and Adam are all in a conversation. Adam see's us coming and waves. I wave back, and sit down next to Sarah.

"What you guys walking about?" I ask, opening my salad.

"We were thinking about going down to La Push Beach tonight. You wanna come? It's a bit short notice. None of us are doing anything, so we figured why not. It's not far that away," Lily tells me.

"La Push Beach?" I ask her.

"Yeah. Don't you remember it? I'm pretty sure we went there the last time you were here." I'm trying to think back.

"Nope, I can't remember it," I tell them.

"Well, never mind. You wanna come tonight?" Tiffany asks.

"Yeah sure. Why not."

"It's ment to be good weather tonight. So bring you'r bikini," she tells me. Crap that's the one thing I thought i didn't need in Forks.

"Shit. Didn't bring one. It's the one thing I thought I didn't need," I tell her, and take a bite of my salad.

"Urh, don't worry. We can go shopping if you want, after school. I can ask my brother if he can give us a lift down and meet everyone there?" Clare offers.

"That's a great idea. I'd love to, if you'r ok with it?" I ask her.

"Yeah. It'll be fun!"

"Ok great. Then meet us down there at 5," Adam interrupts.

"Ok."

The bell rings and i'm off with Adam to history.

* * *

I meet Bell in the truck after 6th period, and ask if Clare can have a lift with us to Charlie's house to pick up some stuff for La Push. She was happy to give her a lift.

We jump in to the truck and we talk and laugh and get to know eachother the whole way to the house. We finally get there and we all jump out. We walk up to the door, Bella opens it.

"We'r here!" I shout to Charlie, who's probably watching tv. "I'll be right back," I tell Clare. Bell runs up the stairs without a word. Something's up with her lately.

I go to the lounge.

"Hey Charlie, is it alright if I go shopping with Clare and then go to the beach after with a couple of friends?" I ask, hoping he'll say yes.

"Mmh, what beach? What friends? And who's Clare?" He asks. Oh boy. This is going to harder then I thought.

"La Push Beach. My friends form school and my good friend Clare who is waiting for me at the front door," I say answering all his questions. In order might I add.

"I want to meet, this Clare," He tells me, and gets up. Shit.

"Okey," I say, stretching the word out. I lead the way. When I see Clare in my sight, she looks at me and I mouth 'sorry'. Charlie offers his hand to Clare and she shakes it.

"I'm Charlie. I understand you and some friends want to go to a beach with my daughter? Are there going to any boys there? Who's going to be there? Is there going to be a party there? Is there going to be alcohol or drugs there? And what are you planning to do there?" He asks Clare. I cringe. Oh dear God.

Clare takes a deep breath, "Yes, yes, our best friends from school, no, **NO** and no and just go swimming," she says with one breath then breathes out. Impressive. I smile and wink at her. She smiles proudly. Charlie stairs at her.

"What boys?"

"Our good friends Adam and Rick, who are very muture, and have girlfriends, so there is no need to worry," she assures him. Girlfriends? Probably just saying it so he'll let me go. I'll ask her later. Charlie looks at me, then Clare and back again. He's weighing it out.

"Ok. But back by 10. No later," he tells me, "How are you getting down there?"

"My brother's giving us a ride down there."

"Brother? How old it you'r brother?" Charlie asks, looking at Clare. I roll my eyes.

"He's twenty, has a girlfriend and is not staying with us while we'r on the beach." I think she can mind read. I smile.

"Ok, fine. Remember. 10."

"Ok. 10 p.m. And no later. Thanks Charlie," I say and hug him.

"Do you need any cash?"

"Yeah, actually that would be great. Thank you." He pulls out his wallet and gives me 30 dollars. I thank him and run upstairs to grab some stuff. I'm down in 2 minutes and ready to go.

"Bye Charlie! Bye Bell!" I shout and run out the door.

We walk to Clare's house, which happens to be 5 minutes down the way.

We go in to town, and go to some shops. I buy a bikini, some shorts, tank tops, new running trainers, sports bras and sports shorts. I really need to start getting back in to my normal running routine. I've got all the stuff I need now to start again. Thank God i brought the 20 dollars that was in my wordrobe.

* * *

We'r down at the beach and Lily was right. It is nice tonight. It's still light but we have wood for a fire when it gets dark. Im in a pair of my converses, denim shorts, bikini and a bright blue tank top. With my hair down and definitely no make-up. Not when i'm going swimming. Clare's wereing the samething, but flipflops and a pink tank top.

We meet them all down there, after getting droped off. It's amazing. We've all been in the water. Me, Clare and Rick started the fire. It's not dark out yet but it's getting a tiny bit windy, so better be warm. I was in the sea and I just needed some time out of the water, so I go and sit on the rocks next to the fire. I put on my tank top quickly.

I look around at the gorgeous few, when something catches my eye. 3 or 4 figures walking toward us. Their far enough away I can't make out their faces perfectly but I can see they are all male... And topless, tanned and have good faces. I stand up, hoping to see their faces even better, then they all stare at me. Damn. Their still a distance away.

Tiffany runs up to me and grabs my wrist.

"Come on!" She shouts at me. She's trying to drag me in to the water.

"Hang on. I can't get my top wet!" I shout back at her.

I run to the fire and take off my tank top quickly. I run to the sea and i'm not sure if i'm hearing things but I think I hear a whistle from those guys who were walk towards us. I must be dreaming.

By the time we'r all out of the water and round the fire, talking and laughing. Their long since past. I can bearly make out their figures at the other end of the beach.

The night ends with Sarah asleep on Adam's lap. Me, Lily and Tiffany laughing. And Clare and Rick making out. I knew they were great together.

I grab a lift home with Adam and Lily, and through the door at 9.59 with Charlie waiting by the stairs looking at his watch.

Forks isn't as bad as I thought, it's turning out pretty good.

I fall asleep thinking, who the hell were those Boys on the beach?

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it. I will update soon.**


	4. Running in the woods

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nike or Adidas.**

**A/N. Thank you everyone for reading my story, everyone who has added to favourite and followed.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 **

It's Friday, and it's lunchtime. Sloppy Joes. No thanks. I got a turkey sandwich and salad.

Yesterday was amazing! Everyone, including me is shattered. Tiffany and Clare have a cold. And I have double calculus.

* * *

I'm in the middle of my biology homework, when I decide to actually go for a run.

I go to my wordrobe and take out my new trainers. The only trainers they had in a 6 1/2 was a bright pink and blue pair of Nike trainers. I also pull out my new Adidas shorts and sports bra and change into them.

I stand in front of the mirror and tie my hair in a tight ponytail and run down the stairs. I go to the fridge and pour myself a glass of water and drink it down as fast as I can.

"I'm going for a run!" I shout to Charlie, who's watching tv. He walks into the kitchen.

"In that?" His eyes wide. I look down.

"Yes. In shorts and a sports bra. It's what I always wore in California when I went running," I tell him. I walk out the kitchen.

"Don't worry. I won't be longer then an hour!" I shout back at Charlie.

"Be careful!"

"I will, Charlie!" I walk out the door and i'm happy that I can't feel any wind.

* * *

I don't know how long i've been running, but i've been running for a while. I've had enough of the passing cars honking at me, so when I see an opening in to the woods. I take it.

It's not dark in here. It should be only around 4:30 - I think, but the tree's create shadows.

I've been running through here for a little while, when suddenly a quick gush of wind hits me. I'm startled at first. But then I think it's normal. It's wind... Isn't it?

But then I feel like someone is running behind me, with me. Behind me. Following me. Staring at me. I haven't stop running. And i'm not planning to. I pick up the pace as much as I can, but i'm tired from running for so long. I'm about to turn my head to see if something's there but I hear loud barking up ahead. Like dogs. Then another gush of wind hits me and I turn my head slowly, still running, but nothing's there. More barking. Louder. I turn my head back around.

I run flat out in to a giant tree.

Even more barking. Louder. Closer.

I collapse on the earthy floor, and feel my eyelides shut, become heavy. I feel my head throb so bad. Pain.

Barking. Barking. So loud, I think I could get a migraine.

I remember my last thought was: God, I hope those dogs don't eat me.

And then I black out.

* * *

I feel so warm. Like i'm wraped in a duvet. But i'm shaking slightly, up then down. Again and again.

Am I in a bed?

I flutter my eyelids. Oh my God. My head is in so much pain.

I manage to open my eyes slightly, and see that I am so not in bed. I'm being carried. By a guy. Who has a nice face. A very nice face. I don't think he know's i'm awake. He hasn't looked down, so I guess not. He's not the only guy. Oh dear God! There's one, two, thr-

A giant burst of pain hits my head.

And I black out, again.

* * *

I wake to voices standing above me. I don't open my eyes. Because I can't.

I'm lying on some kind of bed, or sofa or something, with my head propped up on loads of pillows. I think.

"I swear, she was at the beach yesterday," a deep male voice says.

"You might be right. I couln't see her properly though," a diffrent male voice tells the other. Ok two guys. Not so bad.

"She sort of looks like a version of Charlie's eldest daughter," the first guy says, "his daughter's are back in town."

"Yeah, I heard," says guy number 2.

"Well, I don't know who she is. But she is hot!" A diffrent voice tells the other. 3! REALLY!?

"Yeah, smokin' hot. Even with all that blood running down her face and body," another agrees. Ok. 4. There are 4 bo- WAIT! BLOOD!?

"Guys seriously, she could be hurt badly," another voice interrupts. Ok. 5. Well at least I can still count.

Ok Kira wake up! NOW!

I manage to flutter my eyelids.

My head!

My vision is blurred.

I close my eyes hard and open them again, squinting at first, then open them fully. All the while, yup I was right, these 5 guys standing above me, topless, are staring at me. 2 in the front, closses to me and 3 in the back. I'm hallucinating. I swear to God i'm hallucinating.

My eyes widen slightly.

"What the hell is going on?" I ask them, in a slightly panicked voice.

"Don't worry you'r safe. We wont hurt you. We found you in the woods," the tall one closses to me, tells me. Pointing at my head slightly.

It takes me a second to realise, my head is freaking throbbing constantly. I bring my hand to my head. Aw! I take my hand away from my head and look at it. It's smothered in red hot blood.

"Holy Shit!" I exclaim. My eyes widen in horror. I look down. It's running from my forehead, right down to above my belly botton.

"Oh my God," I breathe under my breath. I sit up, and regret it. I get really dizzy.

"Maybe it's best if you lie down," the one next to the tall guy tells me. I stare at him. Blank face. Is this really happening?

"Am I hallucinating?" I ask him. He smilies slightly.

"No. Your not hallucinating," he tells me. I don't believe him.

"I'm pretty sure i'm hallucinating."

"Why do you say that?" Tall guy asks. I meet his eyes. I bite back a smirk, but it's not going so well. I look at them. But not their faces... And meet his eyes again.

"Are you seriously asking me that?" I say smirking, even with a throbbing head and blood all over me. They all look down to their toned chests. Where I was just looking. They look up again.

They all smile. Some more then others. Some smirk. I try to bite back a grin. That's when I realise, tall guy has smidges of blood on his chest. He must have been the one carring me.

Tall guy walks away and comes back with a handful of shirts. He throws everyone one.

And now they all have shirts on. I can't lie. I'm disappointed. I grin.

"Can you tell us your name?" Guy, next to tall guy asks.

"Kira."

"Swan?" He asks.

"Yes."

"So you're Charlie's other daughter, I didn't see you last week when we dropped off the truck." Ah.

"So you're the one who was in the truck with Bell." He nods.

"My name's Jacob. This is Sam," he gestures to tall guy, "and this is Seth, Embry and Paul." He gestures to the three in the back. Three of them wave. Sam just nod his head. Seth looks young, maybe my age. and Embry looks a tiny bit older.

"Where am I?"

"You'r in my dad's house. In La Push," Jacob tells me. I look around.

"I ran all the way to La Push?!" I exclaim.

"Yeah, looks like you did, you must be a pretty good runner," Sam tells me. There must be a compliment in there somewhere.

"Thanks. Look thank you for carrying me out of those woods, and bringing me here. But I should really go." I get up, but my knee's give way. Jacob and Sam catch me, and set me back on the sofa. Their hands are so warm. I touch my forehead. More blood come's off on my hand. This can't be good.

"We'r going to call Charlie to come pick you up. You can't go home like this. You should go to the hospital. You've lost quite a lot of blood," Sam tells me. I just nod.

* * *

I wait on the sofa for 10 minutes, while all the boys are in the kitchen. Whispering and glancing at me, from time to time.

Charile is here. And not very happy. I explained it was an accident. We'r going to the hospital, to get my head checked out. Charlie's helping me in to the car, and I look back at the 5. I have a feeling somethings diffrent about them.

What the hell were they doing in the wood?

How did they find me?

Something was there with me. Was is them?

I meet eyes with Sam and Jacob. Then Charlie drives off.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! I will update soon. Bye!**


	5. Dinner at La Push

**A/N. Thanks everyone for reading my fanfic.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

I was at the hospital for hours.

A doctor checked my head and said I needed stitches. I think his name was Dr. Cullen or something.

He gave me 16 stitches on my forehead and they kept me in for observation, because of the blood loss. Charlie brought me a t-shirt to wear, as I came into the hospital with only a pair of running shorts and a sports bra on, which is stained in my blood.

Bell came to visit me, asked if I was ok, what I had done and then left in a hurry. Something is definitely wrong with her. She's always been quite, but never this quite. Ever since the start of the week she's been acting... odd. I have to find out what is going on with Bella. And soon.

I have another visiter that I didn't expect. Jacob walks in to my hospital room as I have my feet propped on the bed in a tuck posiotion, my back against 2 pillows and halfway through a book I found by my bedside. I have nothing else to do. I'm bored out of my mind.

I see him walking towards me in a jet black top, jeans and boots. I notice his good face and short black hair staring at me. I put my book down by my side.

"Hey stranger," I say , smiling as he stops by my bed. He smiles.

"I see they fixed you all up then," he nods toward my head. I have a giant plaster over the stitches and a bandage wrapped around my head. I must look awful right now.

"Yup, they did," I say, and pat the spot next to me. He sits down.

"So what you here for?" I ask. "Is it to make me apologise for staining you'r pillow with my blood?" I grin. "Because, you should know. That was totally accidental."

He grins too. "No. My dad wanted to come see you. So I came with him to see how you were doing. He's outside talking to Charlie," he tells me. Jacob, came to see how I was doing. Well how's about that.

"Well, it was nice of you to check on me, but I am totally fine." He looks at me, uncertain.

"Well if you'r sure. But you look like a ghost," he tells me.

"Ah don't worry," I lift my hand slightly and drop it again on the bed, "It's just because of the blood loss." He looks at me.

"Well, I also came to ask, on my fathers request, if you, Bella and Charlie would come down for dinner tomorrow. But he also said he would understand if you said no." Pointing at my head.

"I'd love to go. I'm fine honestly," I beam at him. He smiles and narrows his eyes playfully at me.

"Tough one aren't you?"

"You bet," I wink at him and he grins.

Charlie's wheeling Billy through the door of my room.

* * *

I had a few phone calls yesterday. Mom, like a million times. Clare had found out what happened when Charlie went to her house to find out if I was there, when I had been gone for hours. She told everyone, asking if I was with them. So they all called, also like a million times and I have 11 text messages.

I'm getting ready to go for dinner at Billy's house. Bell can't come. She said she's coming down with something and not feeling well. But I know she's lying. I know her lying face. I've seen it a million times when I asked her to go for a run with me, or go swimming, or start gymnastics with me or lied to mom to get out of something. I know her.

I decided not to wear my skirt. It looks like i'm trying to hard. So I wear black skinny jeans, white converses and a long sleeved white shirt with purple and blue flowers on it.

I go to bella's room to say bye, but she's not in bed. Where I would expect someone ill to be. She shuts the the laptop down fast as I walk in to the room. Mmh.

"You look nice," she tells me. I narrow my eyes at her.

"Bella, what is going on with you!?" I shut her bedroom door. I walk right up to her.

"What do you mean?"

"You have been acting diffrent for a week. Lying to Charlie. Being all quite, even for you. Avoiding me. Being all secretive. I know something's going on. And I want to know now. I know your not ill, Bella. I want the truth."

She stares at me for a while. "I don't know what you'r talking about."

I can't believe she just said that.

"You'r not going to tell me the truth are you, Bella. Not even your own sister."

She just stares at me. I have a sad and disappointed look on my face. My own sister doesn't trust me.

I turn, "Bye, Bella," I say and don't look back.

I walk down the stairs and Charlie is already waiting for me in the car. I walk out the door and grab the key that's under the mat and lock the door.

I start to walk to the car when I realise I forgot to put the key back under the mat. I turn.

But I see a shadowy figure retreat in the the woods right outside Bell's bedroom window. I look around, and look back. But it's gone. Something is not right. And I don't know what it is. I put the key under the mat and jump in to the car. We drive to La Push in silence. I'm in no mood for talking.

I just think: What the fuck is happening?

Over and over again in my head.

* * *

We arrive outside Billy's house.

I jump out of the passanger seat and order myself to forget about everything. I don't want to be all depressed tonight. We walk up to the door.

"You alright? You didn't say one word in the car. It's not like you."

"I'm fine," I smile a fake smile, and I knock on the door.

Billy opens the door.

"Hello," he looks at us both, "no Bella?"

"She's ill," I say trying not to sound sarcastic.

"Oh, I hope she'll be alright," he says, sounding worried.

"Oh, she will be," I say, and smile.

He reverses and lets us through.

"Come in, come in."

"Thank you," I say. Charlie claps him on the shoulder, he closes the door and they get in to a conversation straight away.

I go in to their living room. It's very homey. The walls are decorated with polished wood and carpet on the floor. There is a sofa by a window and a dinning table in the corner, and a small breakfast bar beside that, where you can pire in to the kitchen from anywhere.

Billy is being wheeled passed me in to the kitchen by Charlie, who gets two beers, opens them and then wheels Billy back to the sofa and Charlie sits down.

Their in such a deep conversation it's like they don't see me. I smile to myself. It's like their brothers.

I'm looking down at the carpet with the patterns imprinted on to it in random places. I here a door open. It's from the hallway that leads to the back where another door is hidden.

"Hey, Kir-", I look up and meet Jacob's eyes. He stops mid-sentence.

I smile, never breaking eye contact. He just stares. At one point, it's like he's looking right through me. At my soul. But then he snaps out of it and looks away.

What just happened?

He doesn't look at me again. He just walks over to Billy, whispers something in his ear and Billy tells Charlie he'll be right back. He gets whisked off to the kitchen by Jacob, and they begin to whisper.

Charlie walks over to me. "You okey, kiddo?"

I glance at Billy and Jacob in the kitchen. Billy's looking at me, with an expression I can't quite place, then turns back to his son.

"Yeah, i'm great Charlie," I smile another fake smile.

* * *

We're all sitting at the table, and no one's talking.

Jacob didn't come out of the kitchen, until the food was served. And he hasn't said a word since, nither has Billy. Somethings wrong.

Charlie and Billy are watching a replay of Sunday's game and Jacob is nowhere to be seen. So I clean the table, so I can actually have something to do. After i'm done, I tell Charlie I need some air so i'm going outside. He nods.

I close the door behind me, and walk up to a cut down wooden tree, 5 yards from the house, and sit down.

It's dark out here, but there is some light coming from the house.

I sit there for a while, staring at nothing in particular. And then I glance up at the sky. It's a clear night, no clouds. It's so beautiful, the sky at night. A million stars. Smiling down at us. Getting to see evrything on earth, from all the way up there. I smile to myself. And keep my gaze focused on the stars.

"Nice night tonight, isn't it?" A voice calls from beside me. I turn my head to the right and see Jacob staring down at me. He takes a seat next to me and I look back at the stars.

"Yeah, it is." I look down.

I look at him, "Is everything alright? You know, seeing as you only said one word to me the whole night."

He smiles, "Yeah, everythings perfect. I just needed to tell dad something I forgot earlier," he tells me. And I know he's lying. I look away. I wrap my arms around my own body. It's getting cooler out here.

I feel something warm land softly on my shoulders and rap around my body. Jacob gave me his jacket.

"Thanks." I smile.

"Oh, another thing. I'm ment to warn you to keep out of the woods," Jacob tells me.

"Why?"

"Well, there are wild animals out there for starters. And if you'r not looking where you're going people have accidents," he smiles.

"This was diffrent," I tell him, pointing at the giant plaster on my forehead.

"How?" He asks. I look away. I can't tell him, he'll probably thing i'm crazy or I was just hallucinating.

"It just was," I breath.

No one says anything for a while. We both just sit here in silence. I think we still find it quite awkward from earlier this evening.

"Do you have a middle name Kira?" He asks.

"Yeah, I do. It's the month I was born in. April. Kiranna April Swan," I answer.

"Kiranna? That's your name?"

"I don't like my name, I've always been called Kira," I explain.

"How about you? Do you have a middle name? Hell I don't even know your surname," we both laugh.

"It's Black. My name is Jacob Black," he tells me, "So you'r birthdays in April?"

"Why yes it is. April 18th," I say, looking at him. Our eyes meet again, "You?"

"January 14th," he tells me.

"Well, Happy late Birthday! Sorry it's a month overdue." He smiles, his eyes laughing.

"Well, thanks."

"How old did you turn?" I ask.

"17." Only a year apart.

"So your birthdays in just over a month," he nudges me. "How old you turning?"

"16." I smile and look away.

"So I can't run in the woods at all?" I ask Jacob.

"Well, not if someones with you, I guess you could then. Why would you want to anyway?"

"Eh, you always have those assholes who honk, and it really annoys me. So when I saw the path in to the woods, I took it." I tell him.

"How offten do you go running anyway?" He asks.

"Back in California, I ran 4-5 times a week. And I went to the gym and swam a lot after I quit gymnastics, and I want to try and get back in to my normal routine." He looks inpressed. I smile.

"Give me you'r phone," I tell him.

"But, wh-"

"Just give me you'r phone." He hands me his phone. I take out my phone and add his number to my contacts.

I hand it back, "There. Everytime I go for a run, i'll text you. If i'm gone more then an hour, you'll know where i'll be," I grin at him. He has a wide smile on his face.

"Sounds like a plan," he says.

* * *

We spend the next couple of hours talking and laughing. The mood lightened up and he found out I actually have a sence of humor and not unbearably boring. He's actually quite funny.

Charlie came out looking for me and said we had to go.

I hug Jacob and Billy and thank them for a great night.

Just before jumping into the passangers seat, I catch Jacob looking at me. Our eyes meet, I smile and jump in to the car.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. And thank you for the reviews. Bye!**


	6. Bonding

**A/N. Thanks for reading and the reviews.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

It's Saturday, sometime around noon, and I have nothing to do. I haven't talked to Bella since last night, I don't really want to. She's still acting strange, and I know I heard voices coming from her room when we got in last night.

I finished all the homework I had, I just picked up a book we're supposed to read for English Literature, when I here a small ting come from my nightstand. I check my phone, and see that Clare sent me a text.

"La Push Beach tomorrow, with me and Lily?" She sent me.

Why not. I don't want to be around here with nothing to do. It's probably just going to be awkward between me and Bell. So I run down the stairs and ask Charlie if I can go. Of course, he asks who's going to be there, what we'r going to do... bluh bluh bluh. Eventually, he says yes. And I head back up stairs and pack a bag for tomorrow.

I'm still stuck with nothing to do, so I change in to my shorts and sports bra, put on my trainers and tie my hair back. I go down to the kitchen, drink some water and tell Charlie i'm going for a run. He didn't let me go at first, because of the 'accident' but I used my puppy dog eyes and explained that I wouldn't go near the woods.

I close the door behind me and get out my phone from the pocket I found in the shorts. I plug my earphones in and put the music on shuffle mode. The music starts blasting through my ears.

That's when I remember, whenever I go for a run, I said I would tell Jacob.

I get my phone out again, music still playing in my ears, and text Jacob.

"Going for a run! Shouldn't be more then an hour."

I put the phone back in my pocket, and start to stretch my muscles.

* * *

I'm 2 minutes into my run, when my head starts pounding where the gash is. The stitches are due to come out today, i'm going to the hospital later.

I stop for now and feel around the big plaster. It doesn't hurt when I put pressure on it, so that must be good. I breathe in and out of my nose, heavily.

I start jogging at a slow pace at first, and build up in to a sprint. My head is still pounding slightly, but i'll get used to it.

I'm sprinting down the road, with cars passing and Kings of Leon playing in my ear, then I feel a presence behind me and slow my pace and stop.

I turn around abruptly, and see Jacob behind me, topless and in running shorts. I'm so startled, I almost jump. I take a earphone out.

"What the hell, Jacob?!"

"Geez, do you run that fast for the entire thing, Kira?" He asks. He's acting out of breath, but doesn't look it. I'm confused right now.

"You scared the crap out of me!"

"You said you were going for a run, so I thought I would join you," he simply tells me.

"Figured i'd go in the woods again?" I ask him.

"50/50 i'd say," he grins. I smile.

"Come on then, if you'r here to keep an eye on me, we should at least start running," I say and turn around. I start jogging and build up the pace, and we run side by side.

* * *

We stop, now and then to catch our breath or because my head is hurting to much, and right now it's because i'm out of breath.

We're both sitting on a log, breathing heavily, me more then him, just making some small talk.

"Oh shit!" I exclaim. I pull out my phone and turn off the music. I reply to Clare's message, tell her that i'm coming.

"Everthing ok?"

"Yeah, it's fine. I just forgot to tell Clare that I can go to La Push Beach tomorrow," I tell him, "hey, you should come down. You could finally meet some of my friends, seeing as you haven't before. We should be down there around 2, going swimming or something." He seems to think about it in his mind.

"Sure, i'll see if I can make it down that time," he says, smiling.

I smile, "Great! Then lets get going before Charlie sends a search party out for me," I smirk. We jump up and start running again.

I'm really starting to like Jacob.

* * *

I left the house 5 minutes ago, and i'm walking to Clares. Lily's meeting us down there as she lives closer then we do, and I grab a lift with Clare. I'm wearing a pair of denim shorts, a blue crop top, blue converses and my bikini underneath. It's nice weather today. Great for going swimming. I love the spring.

My stitches are out. Dr. Cullen said it wont leave a scar, but it will take time to heel, so I should be careful. And he also said I can go swimming, so that's a great thing.

Bell and me haven't spocken a single word. I saw her get droped off yesterday by someone in a silver Volvo. I only saw it drive off, I didn't see who was inside. I think that has something to do with why she's been so secretive lately.

I get to Clare's door and knock once.

We're down in La Push in 25 minutes. Clare's mum gave us a lift this time.

Lily's already here by the time we get there. She's sitting on the rocks where we were last time. She turns at the sound of us.

"Finally," she says as she gets up, "I was beginning to think you weren't coming," she smiles. We all hug.

"How's you're head?" She asks.

"Eh, it's fine. Now can we forget about my head and have some fun, please!"

"Alrighty then! Let's swim!"

We dump our bags and we strip, so we'r all in our bikinis.

"Oh! And Jacob might be stopping by, just to let you know," I say as we walk in to the sea. They rise their eyebrows at me.

"And who might Jacob be?!" Clare asks. Their both smirking.

"He's Charlie's friends, son," I tell them. Their just staring at me.

"What?! We're friends!" They both just shake their heads and smirk. I splash them.

We're in the water for a while, before we decide to get out for a bit. I slip my shorts and top back on, as Clare slips only her top and Lily her shorts. I sit on the rocks next to Lily.

Clare attempts a cartwheel. We all burst out laughing as she lands on her back in the sand.

"You'r ment to land on you're feet, Clare," Lily giggles.

"I'd like to see you do better, Lily," she smirks.

"Fine!" Lily does a good cartwheel infront of Clare.

"Show off," I shout, playfully.

"Come on!" She shouts. I get up and join in. I do a cartwheel on the sand.

"Whooo, that was really good," Clare says.

"Thanks. I did gymnastics for ages," I tell her, "hang on, I wanna see if I can still do something." I stand straight on the sand with both of them watching. I jump in to a cartwheel round off and do a double back handspring, and land it. I'm actually suprised I can still do it after 2 years. I hear clapping and whistling. I look at the girls, but their not the ones making the noise.

"That was amazing!" Seth shouts, jumping off the rocks on to the sand. I scan the group, and meet eyes with Jacob. Their all topless again. I mean do they even own any shirts?

The girls are gaping at me, I smile sweetly, "Ok, so maybe there's going to be more then just Jacob," I say, trying not to laugh at their faces.

The group walks up to me, I wave. "Lily, Clare, meet Jacob, Sam, Seth, Embry and Paul," I list them in order of where their standing, "meet Lily and Clare." They all smile at one another. It's really awkward, no one is talking, and everone is looking anywhere but at eachother. I want to laugh really, really badly. I fail and let out a high wheeze. They all turn to look at me. I'm truning red and starting to laughing. I grab Lily and Clare.

"Come on, let's swim!" I say, dragging them towards the sea. We're back in our bikins again, and we throw our clothes on the sand. I gesture for the boys to come join us. "Come on!" I shout. They whisper for a couple of seconds before running towards us and jump in to the sea. Jacob swims towards me.

"Hey, was it ok if I brought those ones," he says smirking, pointing towards the the other boys, now actually talking to Lily and Clare. I smile.

"Yeah, don't worry about it," I say. He smiles, I grin wickedly. I splash him.

He grins, "You'r going to pay for that."

I start to giggle and swim away, "No, no, no," I laugh. He swims after me laughing, he's a much better swimmer then I am, and it doesn't take him long to catch me. He grabs my waist with his soft, warm hands and pulls me towards him. We're looking into eachothers eyes, his hands on my waist, my hands on his chest. Our faces are only inches apart. I look at his lips and back up to his eyes. All of a sudden, he drops his hands and splashes me. I miss his warmth already. And I have nothing alse to do but splash him back.

* * *

We're sitting on the rocks, Jacob and me chatting, Clare talking with Paul and Lily having a conversation with Sam, Seth and Embry. Today's been better then I thought it would be. It's actually been amazing, and i'm starting to think, was it Jacob that made my day?...

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I will update soon. Bye!**


	7. The Truth

** A/N. Sorry I havn't posted in a while. But i'm starting my course work, I have so much stuff to do at school, plus I have loads of my archery traning.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

It's been days since i've spocken to Jacob. I've messaged him once or twice, saying I was going on a run, but he never replied, nor joined me.

It's Thursday, and i've only spocken mearly a few words to Bell. I've been walking to Clare's house every morning and getting lifts with her for the past week.

I'm sitting at lunch, at our normal table with my best friends, thinking about Jacob. Why hasen't he replied to my messages? Why hasen't he joined me for a run? What's happening? Fingers click in front of my eyes, and I snap out of my daydreams.

"Huh! What's happened?!"

Tiffany and Sarah are staring at me, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Daydreaming about Jacob no dought!" Lily interrupts grining. I blush and go back to thinking about Jacob.

* * *

It's Friday, and i've just come home from school. I'm upstairs and changed into my running clothes and out the door within 5 minutes.

I start off with a stretch, warming up my joints, and start with a slow jog, drifting in to a run. I left my phone at home, so I have nothing else to do but be left alone with my own thoughts. Great.

The first thing that pops up in my head is Jacob. My. God. What is it with Jacob, why am I always thinking about him? And why hasn't he bloody called!? You don't just have a moment like that in the freaking God damn sea and just disappear. I don't know what i'm feeling right now. Angry... mostly... I think. What if he's avoiding me?! Did I come on to strong or something. Ok. Feeling worried right now. Worried and angry. Confused.

I stop running, when I see the entrance to the wood that I took the first time I ran in Forks. I stare, thinking of Jacob... again. My freaking brain. I'm telling you!

I step forward, thinking of going through again, when someone asks behind me -

"Not planning on going in there are you?"

I turn around quickly to see who's there. I flinch when I see Jacob's good looking face, smirking and he's actually wearing a shirt.

How the hell did he know where I was? And how long has he been standing there? So many questions running through my brain right now!

I don't know if I want to speak to him right now, so I turn and run into the wood as fast as I can. I hear him shout my name, and start to run after me. He catches my wrist after like 30 seconds of running, how is he so fast!?

"Ki! Stop," he tells me. I turn and he looks deep into my dark brown eyes.

"What's wrong with you? I havn't heard from you in nearly a week and then you just turn up out of the blue? Huh? What's up with that!? And how did you even know where I was?" I literally have a little rant at him and get everything off my mind. He opens his mouth, like he was going to say something but changed his mind. "Yeah that's what I thought!" I tell him angrily, snatch my wrist away, turn and start to run again.

"Kira, Kira!" He shouts after me, he runs, catches my waist, turns me so i'm looking in to his deep brown eyes and gently pushes me against a tree. He leans in close, our faces only inches apart, with his hands on my waist and we're staring into eachothers eyes, deeply.

The atmosphere changes quickly. I don't think I coud be angry him anymore.

"Where have you been?" I ask him quietly.

"Waiting for you," he whispers. He leans in and I meet him halfway.

Our lips touch gently, and we kiss softly, deep in the woods. His lips are so soft. We both pull away slightly, I look at him and say, "Oh, screw running!" And our lips meet again. We kiss and a moan rises in the back of my throat. My lips part and Jacob takes the opportunity to deepen the kiss. We spend 10 minutes making out before we walk hand in hand back to my place.

* * *

Jake and I have been texting and meeting up on runs for the past week, we even went in to town once. The gang at school now know we're dating, because Tiffany stole my phone, and read our messages. Honestly, we havn't really been running. He sometimes waits for me outside my house, or sometimes joins in the middle of my run, but we always end up make out in the woods for half of it. I'm loving it.

But I can't help but notice, somethings off about him lately. Like he's keeping something from me. I've tried to ignore it, but it's not exactly working. I have to do something. I don't know if he's cheating on me or it could be just paranoia. Or it could be something entirely diffrent, or nothing at all. But i'm determined to find out now. So I text him.

"Fancy going for a run?" I don't wait for a reply, and just change into my jogging kit, and i'm out of the house.

I do the usual, stretch, start off slow and run faster. I stop and lean against a tree, near a random entrance to the wood, and I see someone running towards me from a distance. I'm pretty sure it's Jake, so I wait until he reaches me.

I smile when he stops in front of me, "Hey."

"Hi." And he pecks me on the lips. We walk for a while before I finally pluck up the courage to ask him. I take his hand and lead him into the wood. I stop and turn to look at him.

"Are you cheating on me?" It's the first one that came to mind.

"What!? No. Why the hell do you think i'm cheating on you?"

"You're keeping something from Jake, I know you are. I want to know what it is."

He's staring blankly at me now, and I don't know if he's going to tell me the truth or just lie.

He breaths in and out deeply, "It's time I tell you." He says, watching me. I knew it! He's cheating on me! He takes off his shirt and running shoes. What the freaking hell is happening!?

He takes a few steps back, "Don't freak out, ok? I will explain everything after I show you," he promises me.

"Show me what, Jake?" I narrow my eyes at him, but he doesn't say a word. He just stands there for a moment... But then it happens.

Steam starts to raise from his body and he begins to shake, and then his body falls forward, but it is not hands that are now on the floor. It's paws. Fucking hell. Four of then. I'm gaping at the light brown haired wolf standing in front of me, not knowing if I should scream or run away. This can't be Jake, right!? No? I just saw him transform in front of me, but this can not be Jake.

The wolf, that could easily be double or triple my size, is standing in front of me, not moving. He's looking calmly into my eyes. It is Jake. Those are his eyes. Their pleeding with me to understand.

"Oh my God," I say under my breath, and bring two of my hands to cover my mouth. I take the hands from my face, and I want to say something, but I don't know what. The wolf takes a small step forward, and I take a step back. His eyes turn sad and he looks down. Why did I do that!? I'm not scared of Jake. He's my boyfriend. If he was going to hurt me, he would have done it already! I can't do this to him. This is what he has been hiding from me. He's not cheating. I have to show him i'm not scared.

Jake is still looking down, so I take a step forward and his head snaps up. I stand where I am, and look into his eyes. I take another step forward, and another, until I am standing in front of him. I kneel in front of the wolf.

"Jake?" I had to ask, to make sure i'm not dreaming. He bows his head. Ok, so maybe he is Jake. I sigh, and look into his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

The beautiful wolf takes a few steps back turns back into Jake. The human Jake. The only type of Jake I thought there was. He steps forward and kneels in front of me. He takes my hands in his, and I look up at his good looking face.

"In my tribe, I was told old werewolf legends by my father and grand-father. I never thought they were true, until about a three weeks ago. I started to change a day, maybe two before you and you'r sister got here. Getting a temperature, feeling dizzy and tired for almost a week, it wasn't until after I went to visit you in hospital did I phaze in to a wolf for the first time. The next day, I um... Well, after we phaze into a wolf for the first time, we inprint on someone. That someone, is who we are ment to be with. Whoever we imprint on, is suppose to be our soulmate. Chosen for us, the perfect one for us. I imprinted on you, Kira," oh dear God, "the first time I met you, I liked you. There was something about you, it was diffrent. I havn't felt something like that before. I got to know you, and my feelings began to develop, and I had only known you for a day. The night you came round for dinner, that was the night I imprinted on you, that moment when we didn't break eye contact for at least a minute and then I rushed to my dad. It felt like gravity was pushing me towards you, I suddenly felt like I nedded to be there for you, I wanted to be there for you. Even Sam said there was something about you, he wasn't suprised when he found out I had imprinted on you. Kira, I'm not with you because I have to be, or because you were chosen for me. I wanted to be with you because, Kira, I love you," oh dear God, "and to answer you'r question. I didn't tell you sooner, because I didn't want you to _have_ to be with me. I wanted you to be with me because you wanted to."

There are so many different things running around in my head right now. So many, I can't count. Jake. Imprinting. Wolves. Love.

I don't even think about what I say next, the only thing I know is that I have to say it, "I love you too." I give him a wide smile, and he grins at me. He hug and then we kiss.

He lay's me down, so my back is on the earthy floor of the wood and he props his hands on either side of my head and kisses me passionately. My hands are in his hair, and the world on my mind.

I don't know what will happen after this. But what I do know is that I never want to spend a day without Jake by my side.

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone. **

**I'm not sure if I should carry on with the ideas I had for the next couple of chapters, or if I should just leave it at that. Tell me what you think guys! Reviews are always welcomed. Bye!**


	8. Part of The Tribe

**Sorry, it's been a while since i've updated. I wasn't sure if I should still go on, but thanks so much for the messages. It means a lot that you like my fanfic. Please review and tell me what you think.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

It's been a week since Jake told me the truth. It was shocking, don't get me wrong, but i'm glad he trust's me enough to tell me.

After he droppped me off home, the night he told me, the realization hit me, and I had a minny panic attack. But i'm all good now. I just had to make myself realize that I love Jake. He's not just with me because he has to be. He's not the only one like this, there are other werewolves. I am one of them now. One among the few handfuls of imprintes. The girls and women that know the truth about the old legends, and would never run away from there shape-shifting other half. I am a part of this now. And I always will be. Right by Jake's side, I hope.

A lot of things had happened in a week. It was my birthday 4 day's ago. I finally turned 16. I had a quiet birthday as usual, Jake and I spent some time together in the morning. He gave me a beautiful charm braclet, with a wooden K and a pendant shaped as a wolf on it. I met up with the my friends on the beach. All of us, the girls and the guys, even though it was hard to persude Jake I would be fine, and their just my friends. We went swimming and talked, it was great. I got home, ordered pizza and watched the game with Charlie. I has a card from Charlie, with some cash in it. He said he didn't know what to buy me, so he gave me the money so I could go shopping. I told him thank you, and I called him Dad. His eyes began to water as he smiled at me and he put his arm around my shoulders as we watched the game. I even had a card off Bella, and a small navy box with a gorgeous diamond pendant braclet inside. I thanked her, we talked for a little while before things got awkward. I hugged her, even though she didn't seem like she was hugging me back. And we both said good night. It's getting better between us, I guess. I can atually be in the same space as her a while now, before things feel like their going to come crashing down. I also started getting rides to school with her again. It's a working progress...

Shortly after that, a day or two, Bella nearly died. In school, some car or truck had lost control and was heading straight for Bell. It all happened so fast. I had just jumped out of the truck, said bye and started walking to my friends. I heard someone scream, turned and saw the truck carsh into Bella. I screamed her name and ran over but she was fine. I began crying in relief and hugged her, but she just couldn't look straight at me. She was looking around, it looked like the was searching for someone. It must have been the shock I told myself, she would be fine.

Charlie also found out Jake and I were dating. He was slightly over protective, even though he had known Jake since he was a baby. It's better now, he doesn't hold the shotgun when Jake picks me up anymore. Shit, Charlie can be intimidating when he wants to be. Billy had a talk with him...

Latly, Jake has been taking me to Sam's house. I met Emily, she was so welcoming and amazing, actually. And I saw the rest of the werewolves again. Some new one's along with them. I've become really good friends with them all now. They know Jake imprinted on me. We're all like a big family, really. I've spent a couple of late night in La push with them, all of us, the pack and their other halves, cramped around a wood fire. Jake told me something was causing the young to phase, I asked him what, but he said he didn't know. Even though when I did ask, he hesitated. I would have to poke around later because right now, i'm in Sam's place. Cooking with Emily, surprisingly. Jake and me went to see Billy for a while, before planning on going down to the beach. When we got there, Billy told us that Sam wanted to see Jake.

That's how I ended up baking, which I have now found out that I am not so good at. Jake said he had to take care of somethings with the pack, he didn't leave enough time for me to ask questions before he left. Emily suggested we make something for the boys, 'seeing as they eat everything'. "Don't worry," Emily told while putting the blueberry oat muffin mix in the tray, "It'll get better. Your both still young, i'm sure this is all new to the both of you," she smiled at me.

I guess she can tell how i'm feeling right now, "I just can't help but think he's hiding something from me," I look out at the sun and trees through the door that was left open, "even though I thought he told me everything," I smile sadly at her, and put my batch of muffins in the oven.

"I didn't believe Sam in the beginning, I didn't want to believe, I guess," she leans on the counter top, "all these feelings, these emotions you have right now," she looks at me, "their normal, Kira. It's only been a couple of days since Jake told you the truth, and you've already excepted it, you don't care who or what Jake is, you only want to be happy with him, right?" I smile up at her, and lean on the counter. That is exactly how I feel right now. "You excepted it much better then I did, when I look at you, your happy, you and Jake," she turns and takes hold of my shoulder, "the imprinting, i'm guessing is bothering you. Kira, trust me when I say, only because he imprinted on you, does not mean he _has_ to love you, he already does. We can all tell. The day he met you, he came here and wouldn't stop taking about you," she giggles, "they were all worried, mostly Jake, of course, after they found you in the woods. The pack were proud of Jacob when he told us he had imprinted on you, we all were. Even Sam could tell you were a good one." She smiles at me, her eye lighting up, "You were chosen, for Jake. You, are the one that will bring out the best in Jacob. You, are the one that will make him a better, stronger shape-shifter and person. You two are in it together. That is why he imprinted on you. You are one of us, Kira. Part of our tribe, our legends and our ways. We are your new family."

My eyes are watering and there are so many different emotions going through my head at the minute. I hug Emily, so tightly i'm not sure if she can still breath at the moment. Every doubt that has ever graced my mind, are gone. Emily's right. Why should I doubt anything. I'm in this for the long haul, right next to Jake, and my new family. If there is anything wrong, Jake would tell me. He has trust in me, and I him. We are in the together.

The oven beeps, telling us that Emily's muffins are ready. I snap out of my daze, and let the poor girl i'm crushing go. "Sorry," I smile sheepishly up to her and wipe my tears of joy away. She squeezes my shoulder and smiles. She then opens the oven and pulls out the amazingly smelling muffins. She lets them cool on the counter top for a few minutes while the both of us sit and talk at the table. Within a couple of minutes the beeper goes off again, my muffins are finally ready.

Emily and I are sprinkling sugar on top of the warm muffins at the kitchen counter top, when the pack comes running, laughing and shoving through the door. I don't need to look to know it's them. "Www, the girls have been cooking!" One of them shout, "I'm starving!" Another goes. Emily and I glance at eachother, smiling. They really do eat a lot, I smile to myself. I've sprinkled sugar on about half of mine, and put them in the wooden bowl infront of me, when Embry comes up beside me and tries to steal one out of my bowl.

"Hey!" I slap his hand away playfully, "these are about the best things I have ever made, so you can have one when i'm finished." I smile proudly up at him.

He grins down at me and leans on my shoulder with his forearm, "You know, kiddo. I'm really starting to like you."

I put my hand to my heart, and pretend to look hurt, "I thought you already did," I smile and continue to sprinkle sugar on the muffins. Embry laughs and goes to sit down at the table with the rest of his brothers. I feel warm arms slip around my waist softly, and I know it's Jake. I smile as he kisses my cheek. I turn my head and look into his deep, dark brown eyes that are staring down at me. I smile happily as he kisses me on the lips.

"My girl has been cooking," he nods towards the muffins. I love that. I love it when he calls me _his _girl.

"I sure have," and sprinkle sugar on the last one. I lift it up and hovar it around his face, smiling. He opens his mouth as I push the oversized, sugar coated muffin in. I laugh as he tries to eat it without the help of his hands. He catches it with one hand, just as it's about to fall. I lift the bowl and turn, him still holding my wait with one arm. We shuffle/walk together to the wooden table, that's thankfully only about 4 foot away. The pack are talking and laughing laudly, as I put the bowl of muffins in the middle of the table. I grab the closes one and chuck it to Embry. I smile at him as he grins at me, and he takes the biggest bite I have ever seen out of it. He's sitting in one of the four full chairs, while some of the pack lean or stand behind them, eating the goods. I look around, and see Emily and Sam hugging and laughing, the muffins still besides her. She must have forgotten to finish covering them. I smile seeing them both together.

I look behind me, and see Jake with his chin on my shoulder, munching on the muffin. He offers it to me as I take a bite, smile, and kiss him on the nose.

Emily comes over and puts her bowl on the table, with Sam wrapped around her waist. We're all in a big circle, talking and laughing over eachother. We really are like a family, and there's no where else I would rather be right now.

* * *

It's 2 a.m and i'm down stairs. I haven't really slept much tonight, so I figured getting some water wouldn't hurt. I turn on the lights and go to the fridge. I pour myself some water and head back upstairs. It's cold out, and I can hear the wind blow outside. Thank God I'm wearing a jumper, it's even frezzing in the house.

I'm walking up the stairs trying not to make a sound, and I pass Bella's room. Some cold air hit my feet and I stop, infront of her door. It's always cold in Bella's room. She must have left the window open, again. I stare at her door for a minute, I should probably close it I tell myself. I open the door slowly, trying not to wake Bell, and I see the window wide open and wind gushing through it. I shiver, and put my water down on the drawers, being careful not to spill any. I walk on my tip-toes to the window and look out. It's so dark, but the moonlight gives me a chance to see some of the old trees outside. I hear a crack of a branch close to the opening of the woods and a shadow move quickly. I look closer, wondering what it could be, and thinking that I had seen a shadow in the same place a few weeks ago. I try not to spook myself by saying it was just an animal. Just an animal. I close the window quickly, and then the curtains.

I'm still holding them when I feel the hair on the back of my neck spring up.

_Something_'s watching me.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I'll update soon!**


	9. A Hunt

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in months, i've had no inspiration. But I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Thank you everyone and please leave a review!**

**Chapter 9**

Stop.

Think.

What would anyone do if they knew someone was watching them?

This isn't the first time. In the woods once, while running. Walking to the truck. Something was in the trees, a shadow. A human shadow? I can't tell, it was there and then it was gone. But this keeps happening to me. Jake. I need Jake right now. Oh Lord, wolves.

Wait. If werewolves exist, do ghosts? Monsters? Or Goblins?

Ok, maybe not so much Goblins. I'm not in Lord of The Ring.

I've stood still for at least a minute, already. I know it's not Bella watching me, I can hear her sleeping. The steady intake and outtake of her breathing and besides, she would have already told me to get out of her room.

I hear nothing but the heavy blow of wind and my sleeping sister from where i'm standing infront of this wooden window. I have nothing else to do but turn and see what awaits me. I slowly shift my head the left, as my heartbeats faster and faster. My body shift as I get nervous, breathing heavily. From the corner of my eye I see Bella sleeping. I see nothing move or even there as I turn around fully, just the door half open and a glass of water on the drawers like I left it.

I stare. And I stare for a long time, feeling paranoide. The hairs on the back of my neck are still sticking up, even though I see nothing. I don't like this.

I have to leave this room, and _now_.

I walk slowly towards the door in the dark of night. Trying not to wake Bell, half expecting for something to jump out on me. I grip the drawers to steady my frame, i'm shaking. Oh, God. I'm shaking. I need to go. I need to go. I grip the door handle a foot or two in front of me, taking a huge lunge to cross the threshold. I'm finally on the landing and out of that room. I shut my eyes tightly and close the door, not even wanting to looking back.

I take a deep breath, my eyes still closed. I shake my head, clear my thoughts and walk to my room.

I wouldn't sleep the rest of that night.

* * *

I'm staring at the alarm clock, waiting for it to ring and tell me it's time to wake up.

Tick - Tock. Tick - Tock. It's all I hear in the silence of my own bedroom. How much time had passed? A minute, an hour, a day? I can't tell. The events of last night still fresh in my memories. Still keeping me awake. Nothing was there but I know there was.

The banging sound of my alarm clock wake me from my thoughts.

8am. Saturday, a new day.

It's 08:45 by the time i'm down stairs. Washed and changed. Black jeans, navy converses and a dark blue long sleeved shirt are my clothes of the day.

Charlie's at the table, drinking his coffee and reading the paper like normal.

"Hey kiddo, you alright?"

"Yeah, i'm ok," I smile at him. He turns to look at me.

"You sure? You seem pretty tired," he asks, worry in his voice.

"Um, yeah. I didn't sleep so much last night. Just felt a little ill but i'm fine now," I lie, and focus on pouring my breakfast. I sit at the table as Charlie puts his paper down. I shoot him a smile, I hope it doesn't look fake.

"Well, if you feel any worse you tell me. Wouldn't want you getting ill, I could take you to the doctor. Ok, kiddo?" I nod.

"I will."

10 minutes later, Bell comes into the kitchen, "Morning," she says as the goes to the fridge.

I don't even look up from my bowl as she leans against the counter top. Charlie swiftly leaves the room and Bell come's to sit in his seat.

"You don't look ok, Kira."

"How was that dinner last week with, what's his name now? Edmund? No, Edward?" I grin, changing the topic. That did the trick.

She narrow's her eyes slightly at me. "It was fine. How did you know about that anyway? You were down the beach."

"Oh, please," I roll my eyes. "I've seen you two around school. Besides, who was it that drove you home a couple weeks back?" Recalling a silver Volvo.

She only scowled at me.

"Does Charlie know about Edward?"

"Does Charlie know about Jacob?" She countered.

"Yes, he does for a matter of fact," I smirk. If Charlie was funny about me dating Jake, I can't even imagine what his reaction would be with Edward.

"Well?" I ask her.

She sighs heavily. "No, he doesn't know about Edward. But, i'm going to play baseball with his family today and he want's to meet Charlie."

"So today's the day, huh?" I chuckle. She didn't. "Baseball, have you seen it out there? It looks like a storm's coming." I shake my head. "Oh don't worry, Jacob's still here isn't he? Edward will be fine."

Charlie come's storming in with his hunting rifles a moment later. I choke on my coco pops.

"Although, he didn't pull the hunting rifle on Jake," I laugh. I get up from the table and put my bowl in the sink.

"Polishing you're rifles, Charlie?" I ask, trying to hold my laughter.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing," I smile sweetly and kiss him on the cheek. I head to my room when I glance back at Bella.

The look on her face makes me laugh harder then before.

* * *

"Hey, Ki? Can I borrow one of you're sweaters?" Bell asks as she opens the door to my room.

"Sure, which one?" I head to my wardrobe.

"I don't really care as long as it's not black or grey," she smiles sheepishly.

I chuckle and hand her a blue sweater from my wardrobe. "Here. It's neither black nor grey. It's blue," I smile. She rolled her eyes and mumered a thank you.

"Have fun today!" I shout back with laughter in my voice.

I jump on to my bed as I get a text from Jacob.

_I'll pick you up at 12. Wear something nice ;) Jake _

_Where are we going? _\- I reply.

_It's a suprise.. _\- I get back a few minutes later.

_Jake, define 'wear something nice'.._

_A dress? _\- He replies. A dress!? I don't even own one of those. I doubt Bell does either.

"Charlie! Can I go shopping!?" I shout over the stairwell.

* * *

I'm home before Bell is. Jake took me on a romantic picnic in the woods. He had candles and pillows laid out. I couldn't help but love him more.

I managed to find a dress just in time. I bought it from this little cute shop in down. It finished above my knees and puffed out only slightly from my waist. It was entirely white and made of lace with spaghetti straps on my shoulders. There was no way I was going to wear heels, so I wore my white converses. A splash of girly and me. This dress, is _the _best piece of clothing I have ever owned. Charlie said I looked very pretty when I got back. I spun and told him that I would never get rid of this dress no matter what happened.

I was about to get changed when I heard shouting coming from down stairs. Was that Bella?

She came running up the stairs a moment later and rushed into her room.

"Bella, what the hell happened?" I asked, confused. She had only gone to play baseball.

"Look. I'm leaving, Kira," she said as she stuffed clothes into a bag.

"What, why? We only just got here! Did Edward do something?" I asked even more confused then before. Even slighty angry.

"Kira. I have to go, you don't understand," she told me as she pushed past me without even an explanation.

I ran to my bedroom and grabbed my phone. I got down the stairs by the time Bell was out the door. I grabbed Charlie and kissed him on the cheek. He looked like he had been stabbed in the heart.

"Don't worry, Dad. I'll get her back," I smiled up at him and ran through the door.

"I love you both!" He shouted back, his voice strained.

I ran to Bella's truck just as she started to reverse and caught her passenger's side door. She breaked suddenly.

"Kira, let go of the truck. I have to go and you can't come with me."

"No, Bella. You can't do this to me, you can't do this to Charlie!" I shouted, more angry then anything.

"Kira, let go of the truck. Now." She spat.

"No."

"Then get in. I have to leave now."

I didn't even think. I threw open the door and jamp in. She reversed out of the drive rather quickly, going over the grass and putting her foot down on the gas.

"Bella, this is crazy," I told her. But she said nothing for a moment, only drove.

"Move over, i'll drive."

"What the hell do you mea.." I trailed off, turning my head to see Edward climbing through the window.

"What the.." I said, gaping.

"We'll just have to drop you off at one of you're friends house, quickly," she said while rubbing the back of her neck.

"No, we can't," Edward looked at me.

"Why? She can't come with us, nothing can happen to her," she said, worridly.

"That's not you're sweater is it?" Edward asked Bell, his face emotionless. Bell looked down at her clothing and began to stammer.

"No," I said, firmly. "It's mine."

"He smelt the both of you," he said as he looked at the road.

He met my eyes a moment later.

"He's coming after you too."


	10. The Truck

**!| Must real below |!**

**Hello there, everyone! I must admit, it has been a while since I last updated but I will soon be coming to the end of this part of Kira's life and beginning another. Slight spoiler, apologies. I want to tell you all, before you go any further, that the story is going to take quite a large turn in a couple of chapters. Some may not like it, some may hate me fore changing things around and some may find it wildly unrealistic but hell, we're talking about vampires and werewolves here! And also, if you've been with me from the beginning and have had to wait for the tiring, horribly misspelt chapters - I hope that you have realised the difference between the first and the latest chapter. It has been many months since the start of my fanfic, and as I age I must admit Kira has too. I hope everyone can see the difference in her attitude towards life, herself and others around her. I'd really like to see the narrator grow into the character I always hoped she would become.**

**Anyways, that's enough of my babbling. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and as always, please review if you can! Let the curtains open to..**

**Chapter 10**

"Who's after me?" I asked for the fourth time.

No one answered me, like the other three times. Edward hadn't even glanced at me and Bella didn't want to be touched. I tried to hold her hand but she wouldn't let me. I had had enough of the sight of tree's for a life time, looking out the window expecting something to jump at me wasn't healthy. I was getting worried, so I took out my phone from the little lace pocket in my dress. I started to text Jacob but I didn't really know what to say. _Help, I'm being kidnapped by a vampire_? So, I chose the only words that I thought were relevant to my situation. I was nearly finished texting Jake _'Something's wrong.'_ When I saw Edward reach over and take my phone from me. I swear I had swiped the send button before he took it, surly Jake can understand what I'm saying from '_Something's wro'._ It'll be fine I thought, before Edward crushed my phone and my hopes at the same time, and threw them out the window. Literally.

I was gaping at him.

"That was my phone," I growled. He simply glanced at me.

"You can't contact anyone, it's not safe." I said nothing else. What was the point? He probably wouldn't even bother answering me.

His hands gripped the wheel hard and his expression was blank. As usual. I had seen him around school a few times and he always looked the same. Same type of clothes. Same hair. Hung around with the same people, either Bella or his family. And the same complexion. Very pale skin, although I expect that to be naturel as a vampire. What else do vampires usually have? Sharp teeth, right? Burst into flames when they touch sunlight, although I don't think that's entirely true. What else, cold skin. Cold skin.

That's what Billy had told me, while I was with Jake one night around the campfire. I should watch over Bella, the Cold One's were not to be trusted. I didn't know what he meant at first, but I do now. He was warning me about Edward. Edward was not to be trusted.

"You're the Cold One's, aren't you?" The word's slipped out of my mouth before I could stop them.

Edward glanced at me quickly, but said nothing.

What the hell am I doing here? He could be driving us to our death. Neither of them have told me what I'm even doing here. I don't need to be here.

"Ugh," Edward groaned in pain, shaking his head.

"What? What is it?" Bella asked, touching his arm.

"Every time I try to read what your thinking, I get a sharp pain in my head," he glared at me, clearly annoyed.

"Right, okay." I say, my voice dripping with sarcasm - I can't help it. "So, you're not only a vampire, you can also read minds now? Wish I would have brought my tin foil hat with me!"

This is ridiculous. I not only have no clue what I'm doing in this run down truck with a vampire and a sister that won't talk to me, but he can also read my thoughts. And I apparently give him sharp headache's when he try's to. I don't like him.

"Ugh," he groans again. "Stop doing that." He grips his head with one hand.

Because - of course. I can stop what I don't even know that I'm apparently doing.

"Stop trying to read my mind."

By this time we had been driving for at least half an hour and I had had enough of being in the dark.

"If one of you don't tell me what's going on, I'm getting out."

"The trucks moving," Edward counters.

"Then I'll die trying."

Bella turned to me suddenly, she thought I was kidding. I wasn't. My face was emotionless and my eye's were narrowed and hard. And then it occurred to me, this is why she had been so distant lately. It was Edward, it was his secret. She had been so swept up in it all, she had forgotten that I was right here. Her sister.

I turned my head away from her and looked out of the window again. I only saw dark trees for miles. Their wet, dark green and orange leaves falling from their limbs. I didn't say anything until I couldn't take the silence anymore. I had to say what had been unsaid for so long.

"You haven't realized what you've been doing all this time, have you?" I ask the window. "You haven't realized that you haven't been Bella, been my sister for months. I've been here for so long, waiting for you to finally tell me what's been making you so distant. But you never did. And even now, you choose not to talk to me. Open up to me, actually tell me what's happening. Why I'm in this Goddamn truck with you and your vampire boyfriend. Choose not to tell me who the hell's coming after me too. But nothing I say will make you tell me what's happening, not only with whatever this is. But with us. And I'm not going to ask, because what's the point? You'd just shrug it off or ignore me, probably. Who know's these day's. The Bella I knew never would have done that to Charlie, the Bella I knew would have talked to me."

"Truth of it is," I breath. "I don't know if I have a sister anymore."

Silence is a precious thing. Many may think we have too much of it, but in fact, it's rarely to be heard. Silence is something that is always disturbed. Something that many find awkward. Something that is always wanted but never achieved. There will always be that pencil crashing to the floor in the background, or a light swinging or strawberry bubble gum bursting.

Precious.

But that is what it was in the run down truck I was forced to ride in. Silence. I honestly could not tell if it was my imagination or fact that there was no noise inside this old truck. I couldn't hear Bella moving in her seat, I couldn't hear the roar of the engine, even the sound of my own breath.

I hadn't even glanced at Bella, but just then I had to.

I didn't know what I was expecting. Her face to show no emotion, nothing of what she was thinking or feeling. Her eyes clear, not hard but not sorry for what she had said or not done, maybe. What I wasn't expecting, was that I would be wearing that expression.

Bella, I found crying quietly to herself beside me. Her eyes red and tears staining her cheeks. I only glanced, a few second I could take before I looked away. I felt Edward envelop around her, comforting her beside me. He said nothing, neither did she. I didn't let her, there was no time before I turned and stopped listening.

My eyes became moist as I looked out at the dark shadow's of swaying trees. They threatened tears, but I wouldn't let them fall.


	11. Dripping Blood

**Chapter 11**

We met Alice and Jasper half way, both vampires. Alice is some character, always cheerful. Interesting sense of style too, she liked my dress. Although Jasper looks as if he's having a heart attack.

They drive Bella and me to some hotel in Phoenix. They say we can't go to Mom's house, to obvious. I still don't understand what's going on, but I don't care anymore. I'm just going with whatever they say.

God, I miss Jacob. Why did this have to happen?

The room's nice. Big bed's and a nice couch with a real comfy chair that I'm sitting in. Bella's pacing the room, I'm looking at a flower pot, Alice and Jasper are holding hands and looking very uncomfortable. I glance at them, and they're staring at me. I smile awkwardly and look at my hand. The same old thread bracelets that hangs on my wrist and my painted nails. I quite like this colour, duck egg blue.

"So.." I say to break the tension. Nothing sprung to mind.

"How did you two meet?" I smile.

"We both nearly died, then Carlisle saved our lives." Jasper explains, with his eyes narrowed.

"Carlisle.. Cullen," I realise. "Huh." That doctor stuck my head back together.

"Well," I smile, again. "You two make a good couple." They actually do, whether they believe me or not is a different story.

"How did you and The Dog meet?" Jasper asks, with the slightest smile or smirk. I can't tell. Alice doesn't entirely look happy, right now.

The smile sinks from my lips and the room goes quiet. Bella stops pacing and I just stare at Jasper. I don't know whether it's Jasper calling Jacob a 'Dog' or the fact that they somehow knew about us that annoys me. Have they been watching me? Probably not, Bella motioned it more then likely. After narrowing my eyes slightly, I cross my legs and tilt my head.

"Guessing you and wolves don't much get along," I silently smirk.

Jasper's facial expression wasn't annoyed or angry or anything, really. He only looked at me for a brief minute, then smirked, smiled to himself and turned to Alice with the same smile on his face.

"Wolves? What are you taking about?" Bella asked.

"Jacob's a wo.." But I get cut off.

Alice's arms shoot forward and starts digging out a picture on the wooden table.

"Get her some paper!"

I run to the bedside table and get her a pencil and a piece of paper from a notebook. I put the paper under her hand as she frantically sketched something I couldn't quite make out. Alice suddenly dropped the pencil and snapped out of her gaze.

"What is that?" I ask. "What just happened? Are you okay, Alice?" Confused. She didn't quite nod but she didn't say no either.

"That's my old ballet studio. I had lesson's there when I was a kid," Bella explained.

"Ballet studio?" I looked closer. I had only been there a few times, after all. Bella did ballet and I took up gymnastics, but it did look similar. It had the same arch doorway I remember.

"Are you sure?" Jasper asked, sceptical.

"Yeah, it has the same archway," she explained.

* * *

I've been haled in this bathroom for at least 10 minutes leaning over the sink, looking at the same damn refection, wearing the same damn dress and these same damn shoes, still stuck in the same damn loophole I was in before.

It was night fall now and I honestly just want to sleep. But it's a bit awkward knowing Jasper and Alice are just there. I'm pretty sure vampires don't sleep.

I turn the door handle of the bathroom with a sigh and walk out into the couch room. No one's there. No Alice or Jasper or Bella.

"Hello?" I ask confused.

Bella suddenly come's out of the bedroom holding a phone. She throws it on to the couch and start's pacing again.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I ask.

"Were you on the phone to Charlie? Is he okay?" I question her, worriedly.

She stops pacing and looks at me.

"I don't know," she admits. She goes into her beg for a moment and rummages through it.

"So, who was on the phone?" I ask. "And where are Alice and Jasper?"

"They're down in reception, but Kira," she grabs my arm. "I need to go, okay? And you need to stay here. Don't leave this room, you understand? I'll be back soon and everything will be alright."

"Wait, what? What's happening? Where are you going?" This doesn't feel right. She's leaving.

"Look, I love you, even if you don't think I do," she admits to me. She hugs me tightly and then leaves. She just leaves, walks fast out the door and doesn't turn back. Now I'm the one left pacing.

* * *

I followed her to her old ballet studio. There was nothing else I could do, I had to know where she was going. I didn't tell Alice or Jasper, they didn't come back to the room before I left and I didn't see them anywhere.

By the time I got to the door, found it open and walked in, I couldn't find Bella but I heard someone talking. I walked through that tall archway into darkness and then Bella came running at me, just before she was pulled back and thrown across the floor.

I looked at the shadows and saw a tall man, no vampire with blonde hair and red, hungry eyes.

"Hello, Kiranna," he smiled sadistically at me and smelt the air. He laughed loudly and started walking toward me. I took a step to the right and backed away, still facing him.

"Bella?" I shouted. "Bella, are you okay?"

"You did always smell much sweeter then your little sister over there. What a pretty dress," he smiled at me.

I heard Bella behind me.

"Kira run, now!"

And then I did. I turned my back and I ran as fast as I could and I caught sight of Bella. I grabbed her jacket but then I felt something dig into my leg and then I was on the hard wooden floor. Being dragged away from my sister. I dug my nails into the floor but nothing would stop him. I turned on to my back and kicked him repeatedly in the arm and chest, and then he dropped me. Bella ran and threw herself at him with a scream and I lunged for his legs. He hit the floor hard and then he was gone.

I was holding his legs tight but then there was nothing there.

"Looking for me?" We both looked up as he stood tall in front of us.

Bella grabbed my arm and we both tried to back away, still on the floor. He took Bella's jacket and threw her at a pair of large mirrors and then took me by the hair and slung me across the room at another pair.

I felt myself hit the mirror and then the floor, hard with pain radiating all over my body. I screamed in pain and anger as I felt my head bang and shout with blood running from it. I saw him, the vampire, come toward me in the blur of my vision but then Bella shouted something at him. I don't know what but it got his attention and then he turned slowly. He stalked over to her and threw her over the room again and her back hit a stone pillar.

I shook my head to focus my vision, I can't let Bella die like this. She can't die, she's my sister and no one's going to take her from me. I try to lift myself off the ground but there was a pain coming from my shoulder and my stomach. I heard a scream that made the room echo. It came from Bella. I was determined to get up and I did, and I took a long shared of mirror with me as I rose to my feet in pain. I grit my teeth and was suddenly hit with waves of pain and tiredness and confusion.

"Hey, you bastard," I shouted at him as loud as I could, my words slightly slurred. I think.

He turned his head and held Bella's arm. My vision was getting worse and my hair wasn't making it better. It stuck to my face in different places, sticky and thick with my blood.

"Don't you want the sweeter one?" I ask, gritting my teeth.

He smiled again and I made sure he was looking when I lifted my left arm and made a slit across it from wrist to forearm. The pain was even worse now. I dropped both my arms as he dropped Bella's. I felt hot blood gush out of my wound as he walked toward me. Walked, I thought, but he was already here. Standing beside me.

And then I cried.

I cried for Bella and everyone he had killed. I cried for Charlie and Jake and all my friends. I cried for myself. Never got to eighteen and never had sex. Regretting lots of things in my life and never getting to say goodbye. But most of all, I'm crying because I know I'm dying.

He tilted my head and I felt a sharpness in my neck but then he was gone, again. But there someone else here too. Not just us anymore. I heard screaming and shouting and running and breaking. And then nothing.

I stood there, in the middle of broken mirror as someone lit a fire. I wasn't looking at anything but at the same time, something. I felt my body begin to loose itself. I felt no more pain, only a dullness. It was raining, I think. I felt something drip, drip, drip on to my dress. Again and again.

"You're killing her." I think I hear someone say.

"Carlisle," someone screamed. No not someone, it was Alice.

She was a couple of feet away, I think. With something red - my blood, I realise - on her shoes, and her hands.

"Carlisle," she screamed louder.

I dropped the piece of mirror from my hand and looked down. It was in my stomach, the mirror. I was the one to make it rain, although it wasn't water but my blood that was dripping from my mouth on to my dress. And then my knees buckled and everything slowed.

I didn't feel myself hit the ground, I didn't feel anything.

A dark wave washed over me.

And then I was gone.


	12. A Painting

**Chapter 12**

_It should have been a painting. I've always loved the colour of blood, the way it's so red and living. A terrible thing to say, I know. But it really would have been a great painting. A mixture of Jackson Pollack and Vincent Van Gogh and Picasso, perfect. The way Her blood moved like a river. The way She lay lifeless on the wrecked wooden floor. The way everyone's sad, sad faces dropped when they realised she had no pulse. No heartbeat, anymore._

_Because the truth is, Kiranna April Swan was dying. Girl of 16. Average height, long brown hair, light brown/green eyes, thin, athletic. Stereotypical. _

_It isn't her time to die, but all things have to come to an end. The cruellest truth of all. _

_Her innocent soul, surrounded by her.. Almost friends which happen to be vampires and an unconscious older sister. _

_Kiranna April Sawn, girl of 16, lay in a pool of her own blood, dying. Blood that was gushing and oozing from her much too many wounds. A foot long shared of mirror, buried in her stomach. A deep scar across her arm that will never heal. Cuts on her face and legs and arms and shoulders. _

_She felt the life leave her body. The unknown darkness that takes you to another world. _

_She saw something, but yet nothing and that was it. _

_Like a slow motion movie, the family of vampires saw it all. She smiled slightly and let the piece of mirror slide from her hand, making a cut there too. It bounced and shattered on the wet floor. Alice had seen her first and held Jasper back, as much as she could. She screamed once, twice, three times. But the family doctor was busy making sure the other of the Swan sisters wasn't being drunk alive by his adopted son. Ironic? _

_So they had no choice, Alice and Jasper, but to watch Kira's knee's buckle and bend until bone met wood. But the family doctor and hydrated son had just enough time to see the finally. _

_What more could anyone ask? Bloody dyed her white dress red, the blood from her wounds dripped down her long legs and soaked her white trainers. Her skin was smudged and torn. Her hair matted and thick and made waves with yet more bloody. _

_She cried, without a sound, while blood trickled and spewed from her mouth suddenly. She coughed and tried to keep herself up off the floor but more and more blood came rushing out. Through her wounds and her mouth and her head. And then she fell. Slowly, painfully, with a thud or a crash on to more wood. Her eyes, still open, wouldn't shut as she stared at nothing in particular. _

_That's what should have been a painting. _

_Kiranna April Swan, lay in a pool of her own blood, with broken mirror and wood all around her. Motionless. Dressed in red and pale. The bleeding never stopped. Mirror in her stomach, broken bones, torn skin, heart, everything. Bite marks on her neck and hope she didn't have anymore. _

_Carlisle tried to pump her chest, make her little heart beat again. _

_"She's dying, she need's to get to a hospital. Now. Both of them do."_

_"She can't be dead," Alice panicked. "The visions, everything. You saw what she did for Bella."_

_Jasper couldn't breath by this point. Jumping for her, wanting her._

_"Get him out of here," He had ordered Alice._

_She wasn't having the time of her life, either. It took everything in her not to lick her blood soaked hand. The hand she had tried to help Kira with. _

_"Edward, you're going to have to make a decision," Carlisle explained. "Her heart's stopped, she's lost too much blood. She's not going to live through this." _

_Bella's blood hung from Edward's teeth. _

_"I promised Bella I'd keep her safe, I can't turn her. She'll never forgive me," He looked at his love. _

_"You're going to have to do something, my son." _

_"She's dead." He finished. _

_Like I said, it would have been a great piece of art work._

_No man can live forever. It's a cruel truth._

_But are vampire's men?_


	13. Hospital

**Chapter 13**

I couldn't see anything but blackness. My head felt heavy and pain shot through me. I hear voices and sounds all around me, everywhere. Some whispering, others raising their voice. A constant beep somewhere near me. I couldn't really feel anything but pain.

Death isn't what I though it would be.

"Her heart rate is rising. What does that mean? Is that normal?" A male voice asked loudly, worridly.

I groaned as another sharp pain ran through me. My eyelids felt heavy as I tried to lift them.

"She's waking up! Look!" Another shouted.

I managed to flutter my eyelids as who ever they are, held my hands tighter.

A hand touches my face as I open my eyes. I can't see anything besides bright lights above me. Then suddenly, I see his eyes.

"Jacob?" I whisper.

"Kira," he smiles softly, while strocking his thumb against my cheek.

"Oh, sweetheart! Thank God!" I turn my head to see my mother holding my other hand. Tears falling from her eyes as she smiles happily.

I look around to see i'm in a hostipal room. Big window, small door, flowers everywhere and at least 10 standing around my bed. All of the wolves are here, even Emily. With Clare in the middle of them. I smile to myself with a sigh. I close my eyes as another pain goes through me.

"Ki? Kira," Jake says besides me. I open my eyes to see a worried face. His deep brown eyes sad and his forehead creased.

I turn my head from side to side as I look at the noisy machines beside me.

_What am I doing here? How did I even get here? _

I frantically look around the room, a way to get out.

"Mom, what am I doing here? What happened?" I ask, my throat dry.

I feel stiff. I feel like this is a dream. I feel bandeges wrapped everywhere around me body. I feel so much pain coming from my arm, my chest. I can't even feel anything else.

"Oh, honey." She squeezes my hand tight. "You and Bella were in an accident. But don't worry your going to be fine now, alright?" Tears stream from her eyes, rolling down her cheeks.

I look around the room. Eyes staring, tears and saddness. They're hiding something. I look to Jake, smiling at me. His eyes moist.

I see bouquets of flowers over his shoulder. Some of them dying. _Dying? _

"How long have I been here?" I ask them all, slowly. My eyes wide and scared.

"Ki," Jake says softly. He opened his mouth as if he was going to say something. He never did.

"Kira, honey," her voice breaks. She's crying again. Not just simple tears, she's crying. Just crying.

"Kira, you've been in a coma. You've been in a coma for 17 days," she let's go of my hand to hold her face.

I look at my empty hand and my eyes trail up to my forearm. A thick bandage wrapped tightly around it. A _coma_? That can't be.

And then it come's to me. In flashes. In memories. In pieces.

So much glass, no mirror.

Blood everywhere.

Blonde hair.

Bella.

I cut my arm.

My head.

Fire and people running all around me.

No not people, vampires.

Edward.

Screaming.

My stomach..

My gaze flickers to my stomach. Oh my God, I remember what happened to me.

I remove the ocsigen pipe or whatever it is from my nose and peel back my bed sheets. I'm wearing plain pajama bottoms and a t-shirt, not a hospital gown. My hand goes to the hem of my shirt as I wrench it back.

"Kira, no!" Jake rushes to pull my hand away, but he was to late.

Nothing could stop me from seeing the white net of bandages wrapped around my stomach. Nothing could stop me remembering the foot long sharde of mirror that was wedged inside me. Nothing could stop this pain and panic ache through me. I felt like I couldn't breathe as I suddenly raised from the bed and wrapped my arms around my stomach. I thought I could ignore the pain but I couldn't as a felt a rip. Or a snap. Something being pulled from my skin.

I couldn't do anything but scream in agony and sorrow.

My back hit the bed as everyone started shouting around me. A cry for help is what I heard mostly. Although it's hard to say, I wasn't really focused at that point. My own voice screaming and crying _is_ what I heard.

My eyes were burning from the tears that came from them. I looked to my stomach, the place I felt something rip or brake. I don't really know.

Although, I couldn't see the white net bandages anymore. Only the crimson blood that pooled and dyed them red.

God know's how many doctors and nurses rushed through that tiny door and started shouting for everyone to get out. But not everyone did.

As my sobbes died down when someone injected me with something, I began to see things clearly.

My one hand, held by my soulmate. Jake, that had tears falling down his cheeks.

My other, held by Emily. My friend, even family now. With Sam holding her arm, closely beside.

And my mother. In the corner. Leaning against the wall, with her head in her hands. Crying again.

My eyes become a blur and I feel myslef drift off to sleep, or death. I'm not sure.

The pain was coming from everywhere now, but more of a dull ache then anything else.

Maybe death would have been better then this.

Death _would_ have been better then this pain and heartache, was my last thought.

Before everything went black.


	14. Shoulda Woulda Coulda

**Chapter 14**

_Jacob P.O.V_

Kiranna woke up from her coma just over three weeks ago. I've been here everyday since the 'accident', by her side. I knew something was wrong the moment I got that text message from her. After that, it was like she and Bella had just vanished. I tried calling, texting, I went to her house and asked Charlie. He was in a right mess when I saw him, he looked like he had just been crushed by the entire world.

_They're gone, Jake._

That's what he told me.

It felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest. The weight of the world was crushing me, and I couldn't stop it. The internal happiness I had was still there, somewhere in my chest. She was okay, I knew she was okay. I could feel her warmth and her feeling, wherever she was. But I still needed to find her, I needed to save her. She is mine, and mine alone. She _chose_ me, and I love her.

My first instinct was to go to my pack. We would find Kira and Bella together. I hadn't had anything else out of Charlie except _They're gone_, so we had to follow whatever we had. Bella's truck was missing, we might be able to follow the scent. I ran to Sam's house, they were all there talking over something Emily had just baked for them. When they saw me, they knew something was wrong. The all turned primal when I told them what had happened. Kira was part of our family now, I saw in their faces that they would do anything to get her back. It filled me with a relief I hadn't felt before.

We were all poured over a map on the kitchen table when it happened. It started as a sudden sharp pain in my head. I didn't take much notice until a few moments later. My knees buckled as I let go of a shout, I doubled over in pain as I grabbed my stomach. It suddenly multiplied and moved to my forearm, until it radiated all over my body. I felt my body go weak and I couldn't register anything that was happening around me. I felt my body hit the floor and I felt the tears escape, but nothing else. I didn't hear or feel anything after that moment. It all just suddenly came to an end, and I couldn't stop my eyelids from shutting.

I woke up a few hours later, on the couch. I didn't understand what had happened to me, they told me I was looking at the map and then my eyes suddenly shifted. As if they had drifted to somewhere else. They said I grabbed my head and gave a shout, my arms went to my stomach and my knees buckled. They said I just stared at nothing for a long time, but they could see I was in pain. I whispered her name, I whispered Kiranna's name, then my body hit the floor. I was out.

When I got to the hospital, I realised I felt her pain. I felt everything that she had to go through, and it tore me apart. Sam and Paul had to hold me back when I found Edward. I should have known they had something to do with this. Bella wasn't in good shape herself, they did this to them. To Kira, the person that completes my life. For the first couple of days, she was in intensive care. She had pipes and tubes to help her breathe and stay alive. I wasn't even aloud to see her, but with the consent of Charlie and Renee I was able to sit with her every day. All the doctors told us she wouldn't live, we should prepare for the worst because it's inevitable. We all waited day by day, hoping, wishing that she would be alright. More then once a day, her body would start shaking and all the machines would start ringing and go crazy. Her body was shutting down and the doctors knew that one day they couldn't do anything about it.

After a week, they took her off life support. They said it was a slight improvement but after another week nothing had changed. They had moved her to a single room, off the intensive care unit. That meant that everyone could finally see her. Her friends from school brought flowers and chocolates and little stuffed teddy bears. The boys brought flowers, too. I started missing school in the start, to stay with her. But Dad said it wasn't healthy. Seeing her in this state everyday was tearing me apart. So I walked through the school hallways like a zombie, just waiting for the day to end so I could see Kira's beautiful face again. Quil had come up with an idea that meant one of them were always with her. They'd all take shift looking after her, so she wasn't alone. I was always there anyways, so whoever's turn it was to stay in the hospital room, kept me company too. Emily would bring us all food, even when I wasn't there. It wasn't a job for them, they wanted to come see her. Some days they wouldn't stick to their turns, they would just come in, even if someone was already looking after her. There was always someone here for her. I was glad for that.

Charlie and Renee would come in and out everyday. They'd stay with Kira whenever they could and then go to Bella. They'd go from one end of the hospital to another, visiting the only children they had. It tore my heart to see their faces everyday.

I had tried to visit Bella, but Edward had been by her side. He always is. I can't stand the sight of him, I feel like I could phase and rip out his throat every time I see him. An accident he called it. Said Kira had tried to stop Bella from leaving and they fell down a flight of stairs through a window, but we both knew it was a lie.

Bella had tried to visit Kira before she was discharged, over a week ago. She was awake and sitting on the bed when Bella appeared in the doorway. Her hand was in mine, and I could feel it tighten slightly at the sight of her. Neither of them said anything, but when Edward suddenly came to stand beside Bella, I felt her hand weaken. No one said anything, no one even moved. Kira looked at Edward's awkward frame standing beside her sister, then turned her head away from them. She was looking at me, now. I started to rise from my chair beside her,_ how dare he come here_. But Kira stopped me with a slight sigh and the squeeze of a hand. She didn't have to say anything to make me understand, I knew she didn't want a commotion. I sat back down and looked at her face, she didn't look sad or disappointed or angry. She only looked tired, tired of this reality.

"Just go," I told them, from where I was sitting. My own voice sounding tired. They didn't protest, they only turned and left the empty doorway.

* * *

Kiranna hasn't said much since she woke up from her coma. Only a few monosyllabic words. I haven't seen her smile or laugh once. Her head is always down, her breathing always quiet. Her skin changed from it's usual glow to a paler shade. The touch of her skin somewhat colder then it was. She has trouble sleeping at nights, and she doesn't eat much anymore.

But none of this matters to me. She's still the same girl I'll always love, the same girl that everyone adores, the same girl that makes everyone laugh. I wouldn't know how to live if she wasn't by my side.

Doctors and nurses come in regularly to check up on her, surprised by what they see everyday. Improvement, something they all thought weren't possible.

"I'm sorry," my thoughts are interrupted by the sound of a doctor walking through the door, Charlie and Renee close behind.

"Everything alright?" I look at them, and turn to Kira's blank face.

"Yes," he smiles reassuringly. He's seen me here for weeks, sitting by Kira's side. He always asks if I'm doing alright.

"I'm going to have to talk to Mr Swan, Ms Dwyer and Kiranna here, for a moment if that's alright," he smiles again.

I look at Kira, silently asking if she'll be alright, reluctant to leave her. She gives me a slight nod, and I rise to my feet. I kiss her forehead softly and tell them I'll be in the cafeteria.

I leave the room silently, not closing the door behind me. The blue green hallways are quiet, I see no one but hear people. I start toward the cafeteria but feel the emptiness of my jean pockets. I forgot my wallet. I head back and realise they didn't close the door behind me. I stand by it's side, out of view from everyone in the room. I contemplate weather I should knock, but it sounds as if I'm interrupting something. My worry for Kira get's the better of me, and when I hear her quiet, unfamiliar voice, I lean against the wall silently; and listen.

"So, what are you saying?" Kira asks, her voice steady and smooth but hardly audible.

Dr Stamford sighs quietly. "The piece of glass that was lodged in your abdomen, it pierced your kidney and tore it's lining. Another piece was found in your shoulder, it caused your axillary vein to rupture."

No one in the room says a word, I dare not even breathe.

"So, what you're saying is," Kira finally speaks. "I should be dead; but I'm not."

"I, no.. Well, it's -" Dr Stamford trails. He sighs slightly, before speaking again. "You're a medical mystery, Kiranna. The rupture of your axillary vein should have caused you to loose all feeling in your arm. Medically, no one should be able to survive the damage that was caused to your kidney. But you're here, with the people you love. The feeling in your arm, still intact. Concussion, gone. The fracture in your collarbone is healing nicely, as well as your forearm."

I here a sob come from the room, but it doesn't sound like Kira. It might be Renee.

"Will they scar?" A quiet, pained voice asks.

"Will all my injuries scar?"

"I'm sorr-"

I turn and walk away from the room. I can't bare to here the pain in her voice anymore. She knows now that the scars will always be with her, a constant reminder.

I feel anger like I've never felt before.

Before I register what I've done, I'm on my bike and on the way to the Cullen house.

* * *

**If you enjoyed, please review :)**


End file.
